Show and Tell Shadow
by ShadowEmpress76
Summary: A family fic featuring Shadow, Rouge, and their precious little girl and a not-so-ordinary day in a fifth-grade science class. Detailed summary inside.
1. Cast of Characters

**Hey guys! For my next act, I give you a family fic that was inspired by a dream I had one night of me back in elementary school and all of the fun of those times, especially in my fifth grade science class. My favorite thing to do was 'Show and Tell', especially when we were able to choose who we wanted to partner with to build a cool project. Of course, I can't remember the project I made, but I do remember some of the other ones and one that was so poorly constructed, the teacher really tore into that poor student and the rest of us got such a kick out of it. Yeah, we were cruel. Those were the days…**

**This story features Shadow and Rouge, and their precious little girl and a not-so-ordinary day in a fifth grade science classroom. **

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: Cast of Characters**

Cast of Characters with OC descriptions and characteristics:

Shadow The Hedgehog (age 30): Father, husband, G.U.N agent

Rouge the Bat (age 27): Mother, wife, G.U.N agent

Shayla the Hedge-bat (age 11): Shadow and Rouge's daughter, fifth grader

Shayla is a light grey hedgehog/bat hybrid with coral blue eyes and light grey shoulder length hair with red at the tips and side swooped bangs. Her normal attire is a black and white striped V-neck blouse and white capris and her favorite custom white boots with a black stitched floral pattern on the outer part of them.

Shayla is an easygoing, friendly person who loves to meet new friends and is quite imaginative. She along with her best friend, Jessica (mentioned below) stands up for the kids who usually are teased and bullied. She is can have quite a temper like her father's if pushed to the point of unleashing it.

Shayla's also inherited the ability to manipulate chaos energy from her father, but to a much lesser extent. Very few in her circle know of her 'hidden' talents.

Jessica the Fox (age 11): Shayla's classmate and best friend

Jessica is a fox of teal with white tipped twin tails. She has grey eyes and wears her blonde hair in two curly ponytails with short bangs that hang just below her eyebrows. She loves her athletic attire especially her pink Addidas tennis shirt and skirt set with red stripes on the shoulders and white Addidas tennis sneakers.

She is also friendly, sometimes shy, and shows compassion for kids who are bullied and teased. She is usually the one who kids come to for advice and because it saddens her to see someone crying. She's quick to offer words of encouragement and comfort to them.

Ryley the Echidna (age 11): Shayla's classmate and nuisance

Ryley is a brown echidna with dreadlocks-style quills reaching to the small of his back with hazel eyes. His usual attire is a yellow and blue hoodie, blue jeans, and blue and white Vans sneakers.

'Ryles' is an overconfident kid who looks down on other students whom he feels he can push over and loves to cut corners on school assignments and is a class-clown wannabe. Basically, that spoiled rich kid who brags about almost everything in his pampered life and most importantly, a thorn in Shayla's side.

Mrs. Eula Thomkins the Cat (age: do teachers EVER tell their ages?) Fifth grade science teacher

Mrs. Thomkins is your typical teacher with oval shaped glasses and wears a dark grey tunic w/light grey patches and grey casual slacks and black pumps.

She is quite serious about the success of the students in her class and her actions and facial expressions shows it. She's not too strict, but will discipline depending on the actions of the student.

This takes care of introductions so they're out of the way….

Let's begin shall we?


	2. Here's Your Assignment

Note: _italicized_ words = thoughts and /or to make an emphasis

**Chapter Two: Here's Your Assignment**

**Thursday**

"Alright class, I hope you all had a great spring recess, 'cause now the fun really begins. Starting today you'll have think of something you would like to present for show and tell on next Monday." Mrs. Thomkins, Shayla's fifth grade teacher says while handing out a sheet of paper to her class. "I have a show and tell requirement sheet summarizing what you'll need and the grading scale as well. Look over this sheet and take the assignment seriously as this count for a good portion of your grade for this class."

Shayla instantly goes into a daydream about what could she possibly present as her show and tell project. _"I haven't a clue as to what I'll do for show and tell; it's not like I'm talented in building models or whatever. Man, this is an easy fail for me! Nothing I have at home is good enough for this….. Wait a minute! I wonder if we can show some__one__? Why not my dad? He's perfect, the one and only Ultimate Life Form! Yes! Shadow the Hedgehog for the win!"_

After the breakthrough brainstorm, Shayla slowly turns her head to the right to face her best friend Jessica with a Cheshire cat worthy grin. Jessica with a look of confusion asks, "What's up with the high beam smile? You have your show and tell project in mind already?

"Do I ever! It will blow this little assignment out of the water! It's perfect!"

"What's this monumental project you're gonna do Shay?" asks Jessica.

"Uh, uh, uh, no hints. I want to see the look on your face as it's presented." "_I hope he'll do this for me; he can be such a 'stick in the mud' I can't get him to do this, I'll be laughed right out of the class._"

"Come on Shay, a little hint?"

"No"

"Please?"

"NO! You'll have to wait; it won't kill you! Sheesh!"

"Don't make me beg Shay; you know I'll do it!" Jessica whispered just loud enough for Shayla to hear.

"_I guess I can give her a teeny weeny hint for suspense…"_ "Alright Jess, ONE hint. It's taller than I am."

"Huh?" asked a baffled Jessica.

"One hint, it's all you're getting; take it or leave it."

"Are you gonna get your parents involved in building this 'taller-than-you-are' project of yours?"

"Well, at least one…" Shayla is cut off mid-sentence for the bell signaling class dismissal sounded to her relief that she didn't have to risk spilling her secret to her best friend. As Shayla and Jessica along with the rest of the science class filed out of the room, the girls are stopped by Ryley, the 'rich kid', class clown, and nuisance.

"Hey girls, whatcha gonna do for show and tell huh? Let me guess? Show your limited edition Barbie Doll collections?"

Jessica steps forward and shoves Ryley who is taken aback by her sudden approach. "Ryley, get a grip and focus on YOUR own project, if you'll even HAVE one!"

"Well Jessica, for your information, my project will be tops in the class! It's gonna take all week to put it together. In fact, it's gonna be so big and awesome, your projects won't even fit inside of the class! HAH!" Ryley proudly proclaims while standing with his arms crossed on his chest. Shayla scoffs and lets Ryley blow around his intentions while giving him a look that says what he has won't even compare to the project she'll bring in.

"Ryley, please! After my presentation, even YOU will have to bow down to me. In fact, if my project gets a higher grade than yours, I want you to bow in front of the class and say, 'I'm not worthy! I'm not worthy!' Shayla then makes hand gestures and bows to accentuate her point. "Are you game, _RYLES_?"

"Whatever, _SHAY. _We'll see whose project will rule science class. I suggest you get your mommy's, your daddy's, and all of your family's help with your projects, girls. You'll need em' if you think you'll have a chance against MY project! Later!"

To the girls' relief, Ryley finally makes his way out of the classroom.

"I am not worried about him; he's all talk and can never back up his words anyway" Jessica says as Shayla grunts in agreeance. **(A/N: Reminds you of anyone?) **

The two girls make it out to the schoolyard and give each other a hug goodbye then go their separate ways to their homes.


	3. You Think He'll Do It?

Chapter 3:** You Think He'll Do It?**

Note: italicized words = thoughts and /or to make an emphasis

"Hey Mom I'm home, where are you?" Shayla calls out while locking the front door behind her and places her backpack against the wall beside the door.

"I'm in the den honey!" Shayla's mom Rouge shouts while fixed on the TV program she's watching.

Shayla enters the den and mother and daughter greet each other with a hug before getting comfortable on separate recliners. Shayla looks at the TV screen and a couple of seconds later turns to her mother with an exasperated look. "Gosh mom, you and your pointless talk shows! Do you watch anything else?"

"You have your nerve with that stupid reality show, 'The Mobian Bachelor'! Anyway, how was school?" Rouge replied giving back the same face as her daughter's.

"Oh my gosh, mom we have a show and tell assignment and I thought to use dad; you know, Ultimate Lifeform, bad boy, G.U.N. top agent, world savior…"

"Well, that sounds like a winner, but you know your father, very reserved and personal. Hope he'll go for this..."

"I'm sure he'll do this for his lil girl. Besides, he'd want me to get the best grade for this and he's my ticket. There's this kid in my class who I wanna show up named Ryley who told me one day that dad was his superhero and idol and what-not, but of course I don't want to use dad as a reward, but to one up Ryley who brags about coming from a rich family and saying he'll have the biggest, best project. NOTHING compares to dad and I'll show that spoiled brat!"

"Awh, how sweet! You wanna surprise one of your friends with his larger-than-life idol!" joked Rouge.

"MOM! He's an annoying little turd who brags about being tops in everything he does! Wait til he sees daddy!"

"Hopefully…"

"Can't you persuade him to help me mom, PLEASE?"

"I thought you said he'd be putty in your hands, Shay?"

Thinking the worst possible outcome, Shayla put her head in her hands in defeat and groans. Rouge walks over to her and wraps her arms around her daughter in comfort. "Don't beat yourself up about this. How about WE convince your father, is that better?"

"You're the best! Thank you sooooo much!"

Later on that evening, Shadow entered into the house to the smell of sweet rolls and closes his eyes and takes in a nice whiff of the heavenly aroma permeating throughout the vestibule and almost instantly, all of his stress from work is exhaled away and he gives a soft contented sigh with the anticipation of sinking his teeth into one of his favorite treats. He makes his way to the kitchen to find his ladies of the house laughing and joking around with each other while preparing dinner and upon seeing them, he greets them with a warm smile. "Ladies?" Shadow greets with a rich, deep, and smooth voice.

"Hi Daddy!" "Hey honey, welcome home!" The ladies return while walking towards Shadow to receive a hug from him with a kiss on the cheek for Shayla and one on the lips for his wife.

"Yes, it's good to be home with two of my beloved treasures. How were your day's girls?"

"Well," started Rouge. "Shay has something she would like to share with you, but it may take a while to explain everything and…."

Shadow puts up a finger to silence Rouge and raises an eye ridge in intrigue for his daughter's story and eyes his daughter, "Baby, is everything alright at school?"

"Shad, everything's fine for her and to answer your first question, my day was fine. I didn't do much; just one or two errands then came home to fix dinner. Smell your faves?"

"Oh yes, little round sweetness. Thanks love." Shadow turns his attention once more to Shayla in inquisition of needing to talk to him.

"Shay, what's going on in school that I need to know about?"

Shayla turns to her mother and Rouge suggests that the family have the discussion after dinner. Shadow reluctantly agrees to this and the family sits to dine on aromatic Oriental cuisine.

It is 8:45 pm when the family finished their dinner and prepared themselves for bedtime. However, they wouldn't be going to bed before Shadow would have his question about Shayla's day at school answered. The family gathered in the den with only the main light on so that there are no distractions from the TV and other media in the room.

"Alright, I know Shay that we're coming up on your bedtime. The sooner and concise your reason for needing to talk to me, the sooner you can get your forty winks. So, I'm listening." Shadow opened.

"Go ahead baby, just tell him exactly what you told me, ok?" prompted Rouge.

"Ok, Dad?_ "Why is he looking at me like that, I can't do this!"_ Shayla within the uncomfortable gaze of her father, casts her eyes down to her knees and nervously fidgets with her hands.

"Shayla, look at me." Shadow reaches for and gently lifts up Shayla's chin with a finger so she's eye to eye with him. "Whatever it is, we will get through it, so I'll ask once more, what is it that you need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing is wrong at school." Shayla inhales and lets out a calming breath before continuing. "I have a show and tell project due by next Monday and I was wondering if you would help me with it by being the….project?"

"...…" Shadow lifts an eye ridge at his daughter's request. He decides to have a bit of fun at the expense of his daughter's nervousness and waits a few more seconds before responding.

"It's ok if you don't want to do it and all…I'll just come up with another project, maybe get something online perhaps."

Rouge shot a glance at her husband, annoyed by his delay in answering Shayla. Shadow finds it hard to keep a straight face and lets a light chuckle escape him.

"Shadow, answer her so she can go to bed already!" Rouge demanded.

"Yeah.….Dad." Shayla letting out a yawn, "You'd be perfect. I know you want me to get the best grade possible and you'll do anything for your family, so?"

"I'm sorry. I was honestly getting silent humor out of this. Forgive me. Shayla, to answer your question, I will participate in your project. Do I have to be_ animated_ in any way?"

"Animated? If you're talking about acting out something, I don't think so. We can go over details….what time is it? Do we have time to put together what we'll do? I'm so psyched!"

"Look, how about you two come up with your plan for the project tomorrow. Shay darling, it's time for bed now, ok? Shadow, I'm turning in so, are you coming with me?"

"Yeah, I'll be up shortly. Love you both." Shadow gives good night kisses to the ladies in his life and they head for their respective bedrooms; one to re-energize for her next G.U.N assignment, the other with thoughts of the best show and tell presentation and reactions from her peers.

All in all, not a bad day for Shayla. Shadow on the other hand,_ "I wonder what that girl has in store for me. She would have to do research on me and I am trying to put my past behind me….I don't want to disappoint her nor Rouge, but…" Shadow remained on the couch with his head in his hand, elbows propped on his knees as he continued wrestling with his thoughts, "Maria, please help me to hold it together for Shayla. This means everything to her and I don't want to be cause for her failure!"_


	4. Collecting Research Material

Chapter 4: Collecting Research Material...

Friday

It is a typical day for the family with a very early start time for the parents on assignment with G.U.N, a reconnaissance mission that will take them well into the wee hours of Saturday morning, so that leaves Shayla to stay at Jessica's until her parents are back from their mission to take her home. This arrangement was established between Shayla's and Jessica's parents at the beginning of the school year and it's working out swimmingly. Jessica and Shayla can spend more 'girl time' with each other doing what else? 'Girl stuff'. (You can fill in the blanks here….)

At school; more specifically, science class, the students are given a free day to hash out their plans for their show and tell presentations. The students are chatting and/or arguing about who will have the best display, who's copying whose ideas, and so forth. Many of the students are centering their presentations on physical science, cause and effect projects with students provoking these actions using various materials from certain chemicals to ordinary household items. As the students are engaged in their scriven preparations to construct projects, we find Shayla simply watching and observing those around her, of course without it being unnoticed….

"Hey Shay, you have your project together already?"

Turning to Jessica with a confident smirk, Shayla answers, "Of course. You guys are all over the place with trying to come up with something, but me? I'll be nice and give you ONE other hint. It's a complete package."

"A complete package that's larger than you, Shay? You're starting to sound like Ryley!" Jessica joked.

Shayla winked and turned back to indulge herself once again in observing her peers in their manic brainstorming sessions with each other.

The bell sounded once again to call an end to the school day and we find BFFs Shayla and Jessica heading toward their lockers to retrieve their belongings when _you_-_know_-_who _decides to _grace_ them with his presence….

"I noticed you looking spaced-out at your desk; still can't come up with anything?"

"What? Jealous that I have it together and not breaking a sweat like you and the rest of the class, no offence, Jess."

"None taken…"

"You know….UGH! Whatever! I'll see you Monday and rub my perfect grade in your face, bat-hog!"

"You nappy haired rodent! Be gone!" Shayla fired back getting chuckles from students close enough to hear the exchange of insults.

"Now that the big brown hairball is gone, let's focus our time hitting the mall and maybe going to the craft store to find materials for our projects?"

"Sounds cool to me, Jess. Let's juice!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I get that from my Uncle Sonic; force of habit." Shayla replied sheepishly scratching the back of her head mimicking said uncle. "Let's go, silly!"

"Let's….juice? That's so 1993…."

"Hmph"

The girls spend the great part of their evening shopping for clothes and other related items. Shayla and Jessica then enter a craft store so that Jessica can purchase the items needed for her project. They find the majority of the items, but some elude them, mainly polymer clay which is found at an exclusive online craft site. After emptying their pockets for their items, the girls head for Jessica's where her mother, Mrs. Bonner, has completed her weekly ritual of stocking the girls' favorite snacks in the pantry for their movie night. The two friends spend the night in the basement stuffing their faces and watching movies. Eventually sleep overtakes them and they sleep soundly on oversized body pillows.

The next morning, the two friends are awakened by Mrs. Bonner and are told to come upstairs and get freshened up for breakfast. Not long after the girls get themselves together for the day, there's a knock on the door and on the other side of the door stands Shadow and Rouge, clad in G.U.N issued military fatigues. Mrs. Bonner goes to invite her expected guests inside of the home. Upon entering, they are greeted by two excited girls, one being their daughter.

"You guys are just in time for breakfast. Will you join us?" offered Mrs. Bonner.

"We don't want to impose…." Shadow looks to Rouge unsurely.

"We'd love to. Thanks so much Mrs. Bonner" Rouge said as she slapped her husband pretty hard on the shoulder.

"Hey! What was that for? " Shadow vociferated while rubbing his now sore shoulder. "Looks like we're staying. Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Bonner."

The dining room is now full with residents and guests enjoying a nice country style breakfast while making small talk about each other's school and work days. After breakfast, Shadow, Rouge, and Shayla are sent off with pleasant farewells by the Bonners and after a half hour, reach their home.

They enter inside and immediately, Shayla drags her father to the dining room table to start the plans for her father to be the main subject in her show and tell project. Luckily for her, Shadow with his genetic make-up, doesn't require much rest because of his body's consumption on an abundance of chaos energy around him.

"I know we just got here, but I really want to get started on this project. I was thinking of the coolest entrance where I'll have a video of you at work saving the world or whatever, and I'll stand next to the TV with my cell phone in my hand and put the class in suspense feeding them with how hard it was to come up with a project and all I could come up was the TV. I'll give you a specific time to call my phone and after I give you the word, you'll chaos control into the class and I'll start the presentation. Whatcha think?"

"That sounds simple enough. I'll just stand there, right? I suggest you remind the class to wear shades or hopefully, they'll think to close their eyes upon my arrival; you know how bright chaos control can be"

"Not a problem. I'm gonna buy some cheap shades that are all the same so that the class thinks they are gonna watch some 3D type movie. And you just stand there? Perhaps. I'll open up the floor to questions cause you will have bunches of questions from the class, especially Ryley"

"Ryley?"

"Yeah. Just some dipstick that brags and flaunts his _amazing _lifestyle around us and thinks his project will be best in the class."

"Hmmm. You've got competition, huh? I'll, I mean, we'll give them a presentation that they'll remember for life kid, no worries."

"_Yeah, Ryley especially. I'll never hear the end of it; too late to change now…_ Of course, you're the Ultimate Life form! There's nothing more awesome than that."

"There is something, actually twothat are more awesome and their presence brings me happiness that nothing on this earth compares to and it's you and your mother. Now, you're going to need some background information on me, so let's start from the beginning, shall we? First, do you remember what was told to you by either your mom or I?"

"Yeah. You were created by Grandpa Gerald to find a cure for Cousin Maria's disease, but she was killed by those G.U.N. soldiers before you could give her your blood to make her better….Daddy?"

At that point, Shadow put his head down to prepare himself to recount that fateful day on ARK that would change and shape his life to what is it today. After a moment, he feels ready to share his story and lifts his head to face Shayla. "Shayla, if only the professor had started the trials sooner. I felt ready enough to give her my blood that would have cured her, but the professor felt it was too soon at that time. The military was under the premise that Project Shadow, I, was too unstable and was ordered to be destroyed. The acting G.U.N. commander ordered a squad to board the ARK and to find me and carry out that order. Maria and I tried desperately to elude the soldiers only to find ourselves inside of a room with escape pods, which our only way of escape then, because a soldier had found us and blocked the entryway to the room, was to be inside of one and ejected out. I inadvertently stood beneath one of the pods and Maria started the sequence that would lock me inside of the capsule and eject me from the ARK bound for Earth. The last image I saw before ejection was that of my beloved surrogate sister shot with a single bullet to her chest. As she fell, she mustered up enough strength to make one final sacrifice of love, pressing a button ejecting Project Shadow out of the ARK to the safety of Earth which left me powerless to do anything to save her. Her last words to me were to help the people of Earth and to be happy. Years later, here I am before you trying to live out Maria's wish for my life." Shadow, now overcome with emotion, turns away from Shayla, fighting back tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Rouge had come down to cross the dining room headed for the kitchen when she stopped at the entryway in an act akin to reverence as Shadow told Shayla his story. She bowed her head down and is doing her best to stifle her tears. She was always brought to tears whenever Shadow would talk about his life on ARK and now is no different.

"It's still tough to talk about her, Daddy?" Shayla spoke softly.

"Very much so, I'm afraid. I thought after all these years, after finding my purpose in life and having a loving family around me, I'd be over her. I'm sorry to have burdened you with this Shay, this isn't…."

"It's ok Daddy. Let's just talk about your awesome job. You're the bestest agent G.U.N's got, and the coolest!" Shayla said attempting to lighten the mood.

Rouge feigns being taken aback with Shayla's compliment to her dad when she responded with "Why Shayla, you forget that MOM is also a G.U.N agent? Why should daddy get all the credit, huh?"

"Oh, hey Mom. You know that you and Dad together make up your own unit of awesomeness, I just didn't include your name in it, that's all."

"Way to sugar coat that you're not thinking of me. Hmph…." Rouge said rolling her eyes earning a chuckle from Shadow and Shayla.

Rouge makes her way to the seat next to Shadow and sits. Rouge grabs Shadow's hand as a gesture of support and he squeezes hers lightly in acknowledgement.

The rest of the conversation goes smoothly and includes Shadow and Rouge both giving detailed descriptions of their positions within the G.U.N organization. Shayla jots down important information and before long, she has what she needs to put together her planned presentation.


	5. Important Message

**Important Message**

**For some strange reason, this editing feature on here doesn't load up updates to chapters, at least, not for me….**

**ANYWAY, before anyone tells me that I forgot the disclaimer about me NOT owning Sonic and related characters, only the OC's featured in this story, I am now….**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC AND RELATED CHARACTERS! There, I'm relieved. Sega won't come after me now….**


	6. Showtime! part 1

Note: _italicized_ words = thoughts and /or to make an emphasis

**Chapter 5: Showtime! Part 1**

The rest of the weekend activities for Shayla and the family were uneventful to say the least. Chores around the house were completed. The weekly trip to Rouge's grandparents' for Sunday dinner included tales told about family memories and some embarrassing moments of Rouge's youth and ending with the family at home busy with the routine nighttime preparations for the coming school and work week.

**Monday**

After a four day journey which included thoughts from mind to paper, conceptual designs, the build process, trial and errors, to ultimately, finished projects, the day has finally come for Mrs. Thomkins' fifth grade science class to present their projects and be graded on visual presentation and explanation of the products.

The students enter excitedly into the classroom and take their seats in anticipation for Mrs. Thomkins to begin show and tell. There's much trash talk amongst students who feel confident that they have a project worthy of Mrs. Thomkins' praise and then, there are those who feel that their projects won't stand up to some of the more elaborate projects around them and hope they aren't called up to present their work.

There's one student who feels on top of the world abut showing her extraordinary project that she is squirming around in her seat and of course, not without it going unnoticed….

"Hey Shayla, you ok? Where's your project?" asked a student.

'I'm fine. Well, a little nervous. I really need this to be perfect. _I hope Dad remembers everything we planned…."_

"Shay, where's your project?" Jessica chimed in.

"Yeah, did you bring one?" the student continued.

"Does it look like it? It's obvious that her and Jessica spent the time that they should have been working on their projects at the mall and chatting on the phone with their girlfriends." Ryley teased. "Get a load of this AWESOME lava lamp that needs absolutely no batteries! I built all by myself. Genius." Ryley brings forth an impressive home-made lava lamp and strikes a pompous pose of superiority.

"I think I saw that same exact lamp at that store that sells crap for five dollars or less, right Jess?"

"You mean that store we got those cool colorful pillows and those cute plushies for our beds?"

"That very one." Shayla turned so that she's now facing Ryley who sits behind her, looks him square in the eye and whispers, "Ryley, YOU'RE. NOT. WORTHY!"

"Whatever bat-hog, we'll see who is not worthy, _shades_… he counters pointing to the box of sunglasses sitting on Shayla's desk.

"Don't listen to him. I know you'll rock this show and tell….but what're the sunglasses for anyway?" her best friend questioned.

Shayla looks to the students flanking her sides and adds, "You'll thank me for them later. Trust me…"

"Whatever you say…..Shay."

Mrs. Thomkins calls attention to the class and everyone gets settled and prepared to present their show and tell science themed projects before the teacher and their fellow peers.

"I hope the weekend gave you plenty of time to create some A-worthy projects. As I look around the class, I see some pretty interesting projects and some that are…." Mrs. Thomkins looks to the back of the classroom to find a tall rolling cart with something just as tall and covered with a sheet. _"I wonder whose is it? I'll keep that one in mind for later…"_

"O…..K….. Anyway, since we only have time for a few, I'll randomly choose those to come forth and present their projects and will be graded on concept, execution, and explanation for it, ok? So, let's get started. First is…." Mrs. Thomkins pans around the room and her eyes settle upon some white discs. "Jessica the Fox? You're first up to bat. Good luck."

"Thanks Mrs. Thomkins. Jessica gathered her project and headed for the table situated in front of the class and stands behind it. "For my project, since I love nature, especially trees, also my family does our part in helping to preserve our natural forests and keeps wildlife safe from environmental hazards like pollution and litter by recycling, I decided to make something related to trees and I present leaf tokens. All I did was collect some leaves: maple, mint, orange sugar maple, oak, aspen, and dogwood **(A/N: for pictures of the leaves, use your preferred internet search engine or other media) **then, using a special clay called polymer, formed a disc for each leaf, see?" Jessica holds up one of the tokens to show the disc, "Put a leaf onto the disc deep enough to make a light impression, take the leaf off and engraved the name of each leaf on the disc. After the impressions are on the discs, I baked them until they hardened."

"BOOORING!" cried a student. Jessica stuck out her tongue and flipped the 'bird' at the offending student without Mrs. Thomkins catching wind of it.

"Thank you for a very informative display. I like the colors you used for each of your discs corresponding with each leaf. Recycling is very important to the preservation of nature for your generation and those who'll come after you. Good job." Mrs. Thomkins complimented with a contented look.

"Thank you, Mrs. Thomkins." Jessica gathered her discs and walked back to her seat. She and Shayla banged fists to one another in a congratulatory manner and for support.

"Moving right along…..Chelsea? Interesting. Are those…..bugs?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Chelsea grabs her display and heads to the table to begin her presentation. "Hey there y'all! Hehe….. I never told y'all this before; I really didn't think I had to before and everything and and all…"

"GET ON WITH THE PROJECT ALREADY, DARNIT!" exclaimed one student.

"Alright, alright! Y'all, well, I'm a bug girl and I love bugs and I made something that shows how bugs turn rotten wood and leaves into soil y'all know, entremornolgists use this and all…."

"Chelsea, the word's 'entomologists.'

"Right, Mrs. Thomkins. Anyway, I made this contraption called a Burlese Funnel. Ya see, see this here jar? It's got some wet paper towel on the bottom of the jar with a funnel in it, right? Then, there's this coffee can that go on top of a piece of window screen sittin' on top of the funnel, so when I put some rotten wood and leafs inside of the can and placed it on my porch and after a lil while…..LOOK Y'ALL, CRITTERS! The critters be making the soil alright!"

After the presentation of Chelsea's experiment which yielded insects that produced fresh soil, she and her project were met with incredulous looks, snickers, and a few students engaged in other personal activities.

"Thanks…..Chelsea. Let's have Parker the Pig please come forward."

Parker 'The Porker' as he's called by the class, gathered a large square clear plastic bin filled with pond water he collected from a Mobian-made pond behind his home with what looks like a large coffee can floating atop the water. He began to make his way towards the front of the class when a mischievous student, a male wolf, stuck his foot out in the path of Parker making him stumble, just enough to spill little of the pond water onto the floor. The wolf turned away snickering while Parker stood there staring at the wolf for a moment shaking his head before scoffing and proceeding on towards the table. Oinking sounds were made once Parker set his project on the table to start his presentation. Mrs. Thomkins shushed the class and signaled Parker to begin his presentation.

Parker nervously scans the class and finds the class seeming eager to hear his presentation when one student broke the otherwise 'deafening' silence, "Porker, playing with your bath water again?" Another replied using a voice mocking Chelsea's, "What? You and your girlfriend Chelsea work on your projects together? What's with the coffee cans, you too looking for _critters?_"

"Guys, can I start now?" Parker pleaded.

"Go on Parker. Class, **QUIET!**" Mrs. Thomkins snapped. That sure got their attention. All of the students silenced whatever conversations they were having with each other and faced forward almost simultaneously. The last thing you want to do is start Mrs. Thomkins in a shouting fit. Insults accompanying her shouting can cut through even the toughest bully's ego like a hot knife through ice-cold butter.

"Thanks." Parker continued nervously. "I…I…was onli….line and I….I…f..f…f….." Parker was crumbling and fast. It didn't help at all that the class played on his nervousness and stared so intently at him that at this point he's shaking and sweating profusely. "Th….th….th….thi….AAAAAAAH! I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS! I CAN'T DO THIS!" Parker, now hyperventilating and with nerves rattled to the point of no return, ran back to his seat and put his head down on his desk with the class cackling and oinking all the while. Mrs. Thomkins quieted the class and ran over to Parker to check on him and help him get control of his erratic breathing. After a few minutes, Parker is stable enough to sit and listen to other presentations. Mrs. Thomkins decides to listen to Parker's presentation privately to spare him further embarrassment from the class.

**Poor Parker…..At least we can guess that acting isn't one of the things he aspires to do when he grows up… **

**Parker's project is called a Magnifying Waterscope. It's made with a large can like a coffee can lined on the inside with black craft foam. The ends of the can are cut out; one end to look into and the other end has bound plastic wrap acting as a magnifying glass. The trick to the magnification is when the end with the plastic wrap is lowered into the water, the pressure bends the wrap inward. The bin filled with pond water is filled with all sorts of amazing creatures that most can only be seen with a magnifying device like the coffee can.**


	7. Showtime! part 2

Note: _italicized_ words = thoughts and /or to make an emphasis

**Chapter Six: Showtime! Part 2**

"Poor Parker, guess he's getting a big fat 'f' for his project huh?" Jessica asked to no one in particular.

"Looks like it; but then again, she might give him something for effort. What is it anyway?" Shayla responded.

"Dunno. Ask him after class if you could catch up to him as he's running out of here embarrassed! Hehehehe..." Ryley butt in.

Shayla quickly turned around and addressed her arch-nuisance, "You know what with your five dollar rainbow lamp knock-off, Parker's project, whatever it is, it's much better than this!"

Ryley quickly pulled his project away out of the reach of Shayla who is trying to knock it off of his desk.

"I hope Mrs. Thomkins sees that thing as crap and fails you, you sorry..."

"Watch it hoglett!"

"Make me, mud mop!"

"Uh guys? Mrs. Thomkins...hellooooo!" Jessica warned.

"Shayla! Ryley! Care to share with the class what's started this lovers' quarrel between you two?" Mrs. Thomkins quipped as she walked towards the two and stood between their desks causing them to face forward. Of course, their exchange started the class in chanting the ever popular elementary school ode to puppy love, 'Shayla and Ryley, sitting in a tree...' **(You all know the rest)** while laughing.

"You know what? You two have been at each other since I've announced this assignment. I hope you have projects that are worth all of this aggravation between you two and now me! In fact, Ryley get up there and get your presentation over with!"

As Ryley made his way towards the table and set his project on it, Shayla gave Ryley a glare that would even intimidate her father while emitting a light throaty growl that made Ryley lift an eye ridge in question and roll his eyes.

"For my project, I made a pretty cool lava lamp that needs no power source. I used this two liter soda bottle of course with the label off and cleaned out so the left over soda didn't wreck my colors. I filled the bottle halfway with vegetable oil, then added water the rest of the way to about the neck of the bottle. With different colors of food coloring, I added one drop into the bottle. Last, I cut up one of the Alka-Seltzer tablets into four pieces and dropped each piece one at a time between each of the pieces fizzing out after a while. Watch..."

Ryley, with the oil, water, and food coloring already inside of the soda bottle, released the four pieces of the Alka-Seltzer tablet into the bottle at minute intervals causing the bubbles covered with food coloring to dance around mimicking a real lava lamp.

Once the 'dance' has come to an end, Ryley was met with various responses from his peers...

"Really? That's it? Really..."

"Someone's easy to amuse"

"What's so cool about that?"

"My uncle Knuckles thought it was cool..." Ryley muttered sullenly in response to the students' comments about his lackluster project.

"Who IS Knuckles anyway?" one student questioned with slight disinterest.

**"WHO IS KNUCKLES? HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW ABOUT THE MAN WHO HELPED SAVE OUR PLANET FROM THOSE ALIENS AND THAT MAD SCIENTIST; THAT KNUCKLES! IF NOT FOR HIM, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE DOING THIS STUPID SHOW AND TELL!"** Ryley responded vehemently while breathing heavily with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Sorry, sheesh! Didn't think you'd get all sensitive. Whiner..." the disinterested student muttered.

"Ok, settle down class! Ryley, the lamp's interesting in the fact that yes, it worked similar to one that relies on a power source. I'm sure you've all heard the saying, oil and water don't mix. In this case, the weight of the water sank to the bottom along with the food coloring, leaving the lighter density oil on top. With Ryley adding the Alka-Seltzer, the tablet releases the effervescent fizz which pushes the water and the food coloring drops through the oil creating what you'd see in an actual lava lamp that uses heat from a light bulb to push the water around through the oil in the lamp. Thank you Ryley."

Without making eye contact with anyone as he made his way to his seat, Ryley muttered inaudible comments, of course, not without it going unnoticed...

Shayla, confident with her imminent victory over Ryley's project, turned around and smugly mouthed, "YOU'RE. NOT. WORTHY, _BUBBLES!_"

"Bite me Shayla!"

"Hmph"

**G.U.N Headquarters**

A knock on the door is heard by Commander Tower and he permits whoever knocked to enter. Special Agent Shadow proceeds to the head of Tower's desk and the gentlemen salute each other before Agent Shadow speaks.

"Permission to speak, Sir."

"Permission granted."

"Thank you Sir. As I stated to you on Friday, my daughter will be presenting me as part of a class assignment called 'Show and Tell'."

"Oh yes, Show and Tell. How could I forget? On ARK, Maria and I presented projects that we built with whatever scraps that were lying around the station not of use to anyone. Do you remember that, Agent?"

"I do recall that, Sir. I will need an undetermined amount of time away from base so that I can carry out Shayla's specific instructions so that her presentation is to her satisfaction."

"I wouldn't want to be the reason for your daughter to have received a failing grade because I didn't allow her _project_ a little time away, now could I? Report back immediately after the presentation is completed, understood?"

"Understood. Thank you Sir."

Shadow salutes once more before turning and walking towards the door and out of Commander Tower's office and back to his office where Rouge is plugging away at a computer terminal. She looks up to see Shadow has entered and is making his way to his desk to take a seat.

"Wow that was quick. What, the Commander's grown a soft spot for you suddenly?"

"A...soft spot Rouge? I simply regard it as mutual respect for one another. I simply reminded him of the conversation we had on Friday regarding Shayla's project. Fueled by sentiment, he graciously honored my request."

"Sentiment? Care to elaborate?"

"A memory of him and Maria aboard ARK as students given the same assignment as the one Shayla is participating in as we speak."

"Oh, that. How nice of the Ole' Commander. Underneath that stone walled exterior of his, he's quite the softie. Squishy..."

Shadow responds with a raised eye ridge at his wife's comment. Shadow feels a vibration from the cell phone in his pocket and looks to see that Shayla has texted him to expect her call when she's ready for him to make his entrance into her class.

"Shayla has texted to remind me of the call she'll make to cue my entrance into her class, so I'll need to be on alert."

"Well, could I at least give my grade-A specimen a kiss for good luck, hmm?"

"But of course my darling…."

Shadow and Rouge share an embrace and a few butterfly kisses before turning their attention to their desk assignments.


	8. Last, But not Least

Note: _italicized_ words = thoughts and /or to make an emphasis

**Chapter 7: Last, but not least….**

**Back in class….again….**

"Ahem," Mrs. Thomkins began to call attention to the students. "I think we have time for one or two more today, so whoever owns the cart in the back, you can bring you and that behemoth to the front. You're next."

Luis the Chinchilla stood up and made his way towards his project. The class watched intently as the chinchilla seemed to disappear when he stood behind the cart to grab at the handle, poor kid's body was literally drowned out by the size of the structure! As he pushed the cart towards the front of the class grunting from the exertion, the class erupted in laughter and even Mrs. Thomkins couldn't help but chuckle at the miniscule chinchilla's efforts. How he was able to bring the project that hardly fit through the entryway to the class is a mystery in itself. Well, not for long…..

"Luis? How….tell me you didn't lug that volcano to class on your own."

"No Mrs. Thomkins. My dad and one of the NTA's **(non-teaching assistants) **helped me bring it inside the school and I pushed it in here."

"Ok Luis, _hehehe_, whenever you're ready."

"Alright guys. This is my volcano my dad helped me make. I wanted a really big one so it looked like those volcanoes in Hawaii and all, so we used a lot of clay to form this and put a hole at the top that goes down to the bottom of the volcano. Because the volcano is so big, I put a lot of baking soda and red and yellow food coloring inside already. When I pour vinegar into the baking soda, it will create lava flow."

"In other words class, by mixing baking soda and vinegar together, it produces carbon dioxide gas that will propel the mixture upwards through the hole in the volcano simulating erupting lava. The food coloring gives the mixture that lava color" Mrs. Thomkins explained.

Yes. Luis' volcano is quite impressive in size and visual effect for its decorated to look like an actual volcano surrounded by 'forest' and small 'lakes' placed around its base. The students marvel at the size and question the chinchilla about how long it took to construct the volcano; six hours to be exact plus hours of drying time.

It is apparent that trials to ensure successful eruption from the volcano were not performed after Luis constructed his project because one critical error was made in the project's construction….the hole for which the 'lava' mixture would spew from the top is too small. This can't be good…..

"Now for the lava flow….." Luis poured a large amount of vinegar to the baking soda and food coloring already inside of the volcano. After a moment of waiting, the volcano starts to shake from the volatile mixture trying to work its way to the top through its too small hole. Cracks start to appear and some of the 'volcanic' mixture starts shooting out all over due to the pressure of the mixture being contained in such a small space and as a result, the students in the front row are showered with the mixture and are making sure none of it gets into their eyes by putting their heads down on their desks and using their arms as shields for them.

"Sorry guys, this wasn't supposed to happen!" Luis said nervously.

"Luis, I think you put too much baking soda inside and the hole is too small! This doesn't look good for…" **KABOOM!**

Mrs. Thomkins' explanation for the volcano's failure is interrupted when the massive volcano suddenly explodes sending its pieces and the remaining mixture flying in all directions while the students try their best to shield themselves with some putting their heads on their desks and covering them with their arms and others running to the back of the class, all screaming with fright.

"Now would be a great time to use that shield thing of yours Shayla!" Jessica shouted while ducking from flying pieces of the volcano.

"Right….." Shayla immediately stood up and shot her arms up above her head and shouted out her command, "CHAOS!" then brought them to her sides in an arch, "SHIELD!" A bright orange shield materialized large enough to engulf the entire class leaving only the pieces of the volcano to harmlessly bounce off of it.

Many of the students were baffled by what they witnessed from Shayla and started bombarding her with question after question about it. Shayla tried her best to 'beat around the bush' with her answers to the point of frustration, which Mrs. Thomkins picked up on and finally, the teacher interjected, "Alright class, settle down! Shayla's gift spared us from a lot of sticky clothes and hair. However, it's important that we respect her and realize how hard it must be for her to live normally with such a unique trait. So with that, let's move on."

Satisfied with the students' silence, Mrs. Thomkins surveyed the mess left by the volcano and decided to let the custodial staff handle cleanup and is now ready to move on to the final project of show and tell.

"Thanks Shayla. Now that the disaster with Luis' volcano is over, we can safely move on to the last project of the day." Mrs. Thomkins announced with relief. "I now call our heroine forth with her presentation. Shayla?"

"Mrs. Thomkins? I will need the TV that's inside of the closet, please?"

"Of course." Mrs. Thomkins goes for the TV in the closet and replaces the table with said unit. The students are filled with curiosity as to Shayla's intentions for the TV. Shayla pops in a DVD that features her father in action for G.U.N. She then distributes a pair of sunglasses to each member of the class and instructs them to put them on immediately. The students comply and the questions come flying…

"Did you make a 3D movie?"

"Will you do some magic trick or something?"

"Will you beam us outside?"

"Can we keep 'em?"

…..and one comment from _you-know-who_…

"These are crap! You could have gotten us some cooler sunglasses than these!"

"Then don't wear them Ryley! _I hope you go blind from the light, you douche!_"

"Ok class. To answer your questions, no, no, no, and sure. I'm sure you're all wondering what's up with the TV. Well, I'm no artist or builder and trying to come up with the perfect project was really tough so instead, I found an awesome documentary on contributions to science and I have something written up that I want to read to you all and…" Shayla reaches into her pocket searching for the paper as part of her act and pulls out her cell phone. "I think I left it home. I'm gonna call to see if someone at home can bring it to me cause it goes with my presentation."

"_Wow Shay…..well, it's larger than you and a complete package alright; a whole TV/DVD combo on a cart. This is an epic fail for you._" Jessica thought sarcastically with a look of disappointment for her best friend.

"Shayla? Are you unprepared for this assignment? You had plenty of time to have everything together for this."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Thomkins, I'll have it in a few minutes, I promise."

**A moment later, **

"Hello?...I need you to bring something to me…..the….yeah, I forgot it…as soon as you can….in a few minutes? Ok, thanks." Shayla hangs up and continues her act.

**G.U.N Headquarters**

"That was Shayla. Well? This is it, wish me luck." Shadow announced.

"You'll do great honey. I'm so proud of you for setting aside your personal anguish to do this for Shay. She appreciates this AND you more than you'll know."

"Hmph." Shadow replied with a smirk and a wink.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" With that command, Shadow is but mere moments from his destination, Shayla's science classroom.

"Sorry about that. As I said a few minutes ago, I found this great video on people who are on the forefront of scientific research and those who benefit from these people. One in particular, is someone who you may know for using science to better the lives of the people of Mobius. He's the ultimate living, breathing, marvel of modern science. Often imitated, but could never be duplicated….." As Shayla's last word was spoken, as if on cue **(wait, it was….hehe) **Shadow the Hedgehog, with a blinding white aura of chaos energy surrounding him, appears before the class.

The class erupted into cheers at the hero's amazing entrance with the boys showering him with compliments like he's 'awesome', 'cool', 'amazing', etc. Mrs. Thomkins stood awe-stricken with her mouth agape at the sight. Shadow strikes his signature pose which includes crossing his arms about his chest and smirking. The girls are smitten and stare at the handsome hedgehog with starry-eyed expressions and sighing.

"I should have known you'd use your dad, duh!" Jessica exclaimed with excitement.

Shayla throws a wink to Jessica then continues her presentation.

"I present to you all, the most awesome show and tell project ever, a TRUE hero; my dad, the Ultimate Lifeform Shadow the Hedgehog!"

Shayla turns her back to start the video when suddenly, Ryley rushed up to his idol with a gleam in his tear-filled eyes. "I can't believe it! Mr. Shadow, you're my hero! Thank you for saving us from those monsters! You're so awesome!

Shadow is taken by surprise with Ryley's sudden embrace and adoration that he stiffens up for a moment to process what's happened before loosening up and giving a hearty chuckle resulting in a class-wide response which included taunts of Ryley showing uncharacteristic behavior by calling him soft, wimpy, suck-up, etc.

Shayla turns around to hear her father's cry for help with prying Ryley's arms from around his waist.

"Uh Ryles?" Shayla says while attempting to get the kid off of her dad.

"This is a dream come true Mr. Shadow! I had a dream about you once, you know, me and you were beating up bad guys and since then, I've always wanted to meet you in person!" Ryley's hold on Shadow is quite firm now….

"Ryley? You can let go now….." Attempt two, no dice. **(Can you see the steam rising up from Shayla's head at this point?)**

"RYLEY! GET THE HECK OFF, YOU'RE EMBARRASSING HIM!" Third time's the charm. Ryley is shoved off and he's pushed back to his seat which he's none too happy about. Once he sits down, Shayla once again goes into her presentation.

"Shadow the Hedgehog's story begins on a space station called Space Colony ARK, which after its closure many years ago, can still be viewed hovering in space via a high powered telescope.

The Guardian Unit of Nations funded research performed by scientists of the ARK to build various weapons, some biological for their military. Lead scientist, Professor Gerald Robotnik however, had other plans for the research. He was on a personal mission to find a cure for his granddaughter's terminal illness and to unlock the secrets to immortality. He named this personal research 'Project Shadow'. After months of hits and misses with various test subjects, Professor Robotnik began to think Project Shadow would fail miserably and he'd scrap the project altogether, until one fateful encounter with an alien called Black Doom who would give the scientist a vital component that would lead to the creation of the man who you see before you, his blood."

The students express how amazed they are at what they're hearing so far about the Ultimate Lifeform,

"Whoa!"

"Really?"

"He's really an experiment? He looks so real….."

"Cool!"

"How?"

"AHEM! As I was saying, months pass and Project Shadow is a successful creation."

"Were you created too Shayla?" asked Patrick, a porcupine who's missing a few screws and the object of many of the class' 'You're so Stupid…..' jokes.

"YEAH! The same way you were, idiot!" Shayla snapped.

"SHAY!" "Uh, Shayla?" cried Shadow and Mrs. Thomkins after Shayla's remark.

"Sorry. Anyway, tests on Project Shadow lead to the discovery of his agelessness, his manipulation of chaos energy, and an inherited ability in which Shadow calls upon chaos energy pulsing throughout his body to teleport short and long distances, bending time and space at will as demonstrated by his entrance later to be known as Chaos Control.

Today, he works as one of G.U.N's top agents performing various assignments including, but not limited to: leading reconnaissance, search and rescue, and combat missions throughout the world and beyond.

Although he prefers military grade weaponry during his missions, there's those times when he must rely on his natural weapons such as Chaos Spears," Shadow produces a spear shaped projectile of blinding white chaos energy. "Chaos Lance," Shadow then produces a much larger version of the Chaos Spear. "And his most devastating weapon, one which cannot be shown because it will level the school and the next few blocks to the left and right of it because of its high magnitude of force, the Chaos Blast." Shayla fast forwards the video to show Shadow using Chaos Blast to destroy training mechs at the G.U.N training facility.

Well, that's about it for a general overview of my project. I know you all have questions for my dad, so?" Shayla ended leaving the floor for a few students to ask questions to the Ultimate One.

"I know you were created and all, but do you have a mother and father?"

"None that I'm aware of. The DNA of a hedgehog was used as a base for my design, so as peculiar as this sounds, I guess you can say that I have one or the other."

"Do you have sisters and brothers?"

"I may if the hedgehog DNA is anything to go by."

"What other powers do you have?"

"I wouldn't necessarily say these are powers, but I have the capability of supersonic speed, extraordinary memory, heightened senses, and flight obtained with my super and hyper forms."

"Can you transform at any time to those forms?"

"There are requirements to be met in order to achieve the forms. One is fueled by certain emotions; the other is when I draw chaos energy from seven special gems called Chaos Emeralds like this one…." Shadow reaches inside his pocket to show the class an impressively sized green Chaos Emerald and 'ooohs' and aaaahs' can be heard from the spellbound class.

"Shayla put up this shield when Luis' volcano blew up so, can you make a shield too?"

"Honestly, I was never put into a situation where a shield was needed, so I cannot say that I am or not capable of producing a shield."

"I wish my dad was cool like you Mr. Shadow!"

"Your parents are very special in their own right. The greatest power one can possess is love and your parents have that in abundance for you all and that supersedes even the greatest weapons whether they are manufactured or in mine and Shayla's case, inbred. Remember that always." Father and daughter share a lighthearted glance before turning back to their audience.

"Hey Dad, you may want to dumb down your speech for some of the students who don't have a clue about what you said just then." Shayla joked, but not everyone took it in stride…..

"Shayla, who're you calling dumb? I have you know that on the last quiz, I aced it and got a better grade than you! HAH! Take that even in front of your dad!"

"You know what Ryley you pain in….." Shayla was cut off by Shadow who stepped in front of her to address Ryley.

"Really now?" Shadow calls attention to the class. "I think Ryley here has _another_ presentation to deliver to the class."

"What're you talking about Mr. Shadow?"

"Yeah Ryles, you have a lower grade than I for _this_ assignment. A bet's a bet. Come forward and own it!"

"But, we didn't really shake on it….."

"**DO IT!**" Shadow growled putting the fear of Perfect Chaos into Ryley.

Ryley hurried to the front of the class and commenced his embarrassing chant of 'I'm not worthy!' by repeatedly chanting the phrase and bowing before Shayla earning hysterical laughter from the class, even Mrs. Thomkins while the father and daughter team stood with smirks on their faces and arms crossed about their chests.

"Ok Ryley you can stop now, we're satisfied." chuckled Shadow.

Relieved, Ryley stopped and hung his head in embarrassment causing Shadow to feel a pinch of empathy for him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for being a good sport about this, albeit a reluctant one. Shayla's told me about you and hopefully this'll show you a lesson on humility; showing consideration for those who come from meager lifestyles apart from yours." Shadow stuck out his hand to Ryley who looked up with a warm smile and humbly took his idol's hand in a handshake.

After the much needed humiliation for Ryley, Mrs. Thomkins stepped forward to give her evaluation on Shayla's show and tell project.

"Shayla, what can I say? I speak for myself and on behalf of the class that you by far have given us not only an amazing _organic_ project, but a treat and a glimpse of the bond between a father and his daughter. I'm very proud of you, Shayla."

"Thank you, Mrs. Thomkins."

"And Mr. Shadow, sir? Not only are you a marvel of modern science, you are a hero who should be heralded as world savior and should be treasured. Professor Robotnik would be so proud of all you've accomplished. He was indeed a very brilliant man."

"Indeed he was. I owe my life and all I do from this moment on to his honor…..and Maria's."

"Maria? Mr. Shadow?"

"Uh, Mrs. Thomkins?" Shayla interrupts while shaking her head and putting a finger to her mouth hinting to the teacher not to inquire any further about Maria. Mrs. Thomkins nods unsurey to the silent request and decides not to push the issue.

"Ok, that about wraps up show and tell for today. Thank you students for taking this seriously and thank you to our brave presenters, I will definitely consider that when determining your overall grades. Let's give a warm thanks to Mr. Shadow who took time out from his busy schedule to amaze us with his presence and share with us a peek into what makes him so special."

The class cheers loudly again for their hero. While that's going on, Shadow whispers into his daughter's sensitive ears that he must return to base and they will see each other to recap on the day at family time. The two share one last hug before Shadow wows the class one last time with his blinding white chaos energy charged exit.

Shayla stares at the spot which was occupied by her father and tears begin to fall. She mouths, "Thanks _Daddow_, I love you…"

**After school with Shayla and company (schoolyard)**

"You know you're never gonna top this one using your dad, Shay!"

"I know Jess, but did you hear when the class went nuts and did you see Ryley's face? He totally went from spoiled brat to Shadow fanboy in like three seconds! It was so worth it to go big using my dad!"

One of the students of their class, Philip, ran over to the girls to speak with Shayla specifically.

"Shayla, your dad is so awesome! The way he just appeared from the bright light out of nowhere was sic!"

"I know. I mean, not to brag or anything, but I can do that as well Phil. Aren't you glad I gave you guys those sunglasses?"

Yeah. I don't think Mr. Shadow could afford medical care for the whole class who went blind from all that light. Oh, these sunglasses are kind of cool." Philip answered.

"Yeah, right?" replied Jessica.

Shayla gave her friends a look to say, _'They don't know my daddy very well, do they?'_


	9. Author's Thoughts

**Author's Thoughts**

**Hey guys. I want to thank you for getting this far in the story for it tells me you've read it in its entirety.**

**I wanted to showcase a **_**softer**_** side of Shadow if you will, because I believe if it hadn't been for all of the turmoil in Shadow's life starting with the ARK incident and the events leading to him STILL trying to find a happy place in his life (he's found his purpose by now), although he would never be as carefree and free spirited as Sonic, he would have led a much happier life and may have had a family similar to the one portrayed in this story.**

**Once again, thanks so much for reading. Please, let me know what you thought of this second story of mine, ok?**

**Sincerely, **

**EMPRESS**


End file.
